Special
by huffleclaw22
Summary: "To Neville, Hannah Abbott was special, and she always would be." "To Hannah, Neville Longbottom was special, and he always would be." "They were Nevannah for life." Neville finally gets his one true love a few months after the BoH.


**A/N: Just had this idea. JKR owns all! **

**rOcK oN fElLoW nEvAnNaH sHiPpErS!**

**pLz ReViEw!**

**a/n2: in case anyone likes to know ages, Neville and Hannah are both still 17. (Neville's b-day is July 30th I believe, and then I just made up Hannah's as August 6th). i know sometimes people get their ages confused during the Hogwarts school year (ex: Hermione would have already turned 18 i think) yes i know i should be using caps, but this is more fun. ;)**

* * *

**July 9th 1998 (aprx 2 mos after the BoH)**

Percy Weasley had just married his muggle girlfriend Audrey Ellis. Now all the wedding guests were heading to the large tent in the backyard of The Burrow, the same spot that Percy's elder brother Bill and sister in law Fleur's reception was.

Neville Longbottom walked slowly with his hands in the pockets of his tan dress pants. He felt a bit out of place being at a family wedding, it was different for Harry and Hermione because they were dating Weasleys, but he was in no relation to Percy or Audrey so it was awkward to him.

Percy had invited all the participants of the Battle of Hogwarts to his wedding. That was why Neville was there, but he still felt very out of place. Of course he'd seen most of the other D.A. members, but many of them had come with dates, and he was alone.

He spotted his good friend Luna Lovegood chasing the Weasleys' garden gnomes around the orchard. "Oi Luna!" he called, grinning.

Luna skipped over in a flowy bright pink and yellow dress. "Hello Neville!" she smiled, her Butterbeer cap necklace jingling.

"How've you been?" Neville asked, stifling a laugh.

"Very well, I was trying to find some blibbering humdingers in their orchard, I did find one, but those pesky garden gnomes stole it!" Luna told him, an annoyed edge in her voice.

"Oh, that's too bad," Neville said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, it was rather unfortunate," Luna agreed.

Neville nodded, he was about to ask if she wanted to dance, but George Weasley beat him to it. "Thanks for coming Luna! Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand towards her.

Luna beamed. "That would be lovely!" she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her inside the tent.

George waved to Neville over his shoulder with a quick "Thanks for coming Nev!".

Neville groaned to himself, now he was really all alone. He followed them into the large tent. Inside, there were several tables and chairs scattered around, and most people were already dancing to lively Irish and Scottish music.

He helped himself to some snacks at the food table. "Wine Neville?" Mrs. Weasley offered from the other end of the large table. Neville nodded and walked over to accept a full glass of delicious merlot.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, lovely reception you put together," he said with a shy smile.

"Oh no problem dear boy, and thank you so much!" Molly smiled warmly and squeezed his shoulder before walking off to talk to more guests.

Neville took a few bites of cheese off his plate, and washed them down with a swig of merlot. He spotted an empty table and went over so he could sit down. Across the room Ginny was dancing happily with Harry. "Hey Neville!" she called, waving.

"Hi guys!" Neville waved back, laughing.

There were so many couples skipping around the room to the lively music. Neville took another sip of merlot and shoved a warm biscuit in his mouth. He really wished he had a date so he wasn't just sitting alone like a loser. Of course, he was used to this feeling, but it was still off putting.

Even Luna was dancing around, carefree as ever, with George. If Luna could get a date, so could he, but who? Suddenly, he noticed Hannah Abbott was standing on the other end of the room by herself.

_Perfect _Neville grinned to himself. He may have had just a teensy crush on "the badger goddess" since third year. It was a mystery to him how she was still single, but she was, and that was all that mattered. He got up, leaving his food and wine on the table, and walked across the room towards her.

Hannah looked great; her long honey blonde hair was slightly curled around her face, her bright amber eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the tent, and she wore a flowy knee length turquoise dress that made her decently sized _cauldron cakes _look even better than they already did.

Neville nervously fiddled with his bright orange bowtie as he walked up to his crush of four years. "Er..hi Hannah," he stuttered, clearing his throat.

"O-Oh, hello Neville," Hannah smiled shyly.

"S-Some reception, eh?" Neville asked, searching for a conversation topic. It was a lame try, but better than nothing.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded.

"C-Can I get you something to drink?" Neville offered, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Oh...um...sure, thank you," Hannah blushed, nervously fixing her hair even though it looked fine.

"Uh..no problem, come with me?" Neville smiled, also blushing as he offered her his hand.

"Okay," Hannah spoke softly and let him hold her hand.

They walked slowly back over to the snacks table. Mrs. Weasley was back pouring merlot. "Can I get another f-for the lovely lady?" Neville asked. Beside him, Hannah's face went scarlet.

Molly smiled. "Of course dears!" she exclaimed, pouring another glass and sliding it across the table to him.

Neville nodded. He noticed Mrs. Weasley flash him a knowing wink before he walked off with Hannah. "I've got a table already, sit with me?" he asked, leading her over to the table he'd been sitting at.

"Sure," Hannah smiled and sat next to him.

"So, it's weird b-being graduated. H-Have any plans on what you wanna do yet?" Neville asked.

"Oh, well I've been working as a barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron during the holidays since fifth year, I really like it there so I'll probably start working there full time," Hannah replied.

"Cool, sounds fun," Neville commented with a sincere grin.

Hannah nodded and slowly sipped her wine. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Finally, Hannah spoke. "So, er, what about you?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to accept the Auror training," Neville replied.

"Oh really?" Hannah sipped more wine.

"Yeah," Neville grinned and took a few more bites of his cheese.

Just then Hermione was walking towards their table. "Hi Neville, hello Hannah!" she greeted happily, sitting down.

Neville smiled. "Hi Hermione, how're you?" he asked.

"Very well thank you," Hemione said. "Hannah I love your dress!" she added.

"Oh, thanks. I love the way you did your hair!" Hannah returned the compliment.

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed.

Hannah took another sip of merlot. Neville grinned. "So I heard you're officially with Ron?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Er...yeah, for all intents and purposes," she said with a sly smile.

Ron suddenly walked up. "Hey guys, can I steal 'Mione for a bit?" he grinned.

"Yeah, go for it," Neville laughed.

"Good seeing ya mate, maybe we'll catch up later eh?" Ron smiled.

"Definitely," Neville nodded. Ron led Hermione outside, undoubtedly for a snog in the garden or something.

Neville glanced at Hannah who was adjusting her hairpins. He cleared his throat and nervously adjusted his bowtie again. "Say Hannah, w-would you dance with me?" he stuttered.

Hannah looked up and flashed him a soft smile. "Sure Neville," she said.

Neville grinned, he'd always known there was something special about Hannah Abbott. He offered his hand to her, and she accepted it with a shy smile. "Let's go then," he said. Hannah nodded.

"Fair warning, I'm bloody awful at dancing," Hannah said.

"Ha, you haven't seen anything yet. Ask Ginny how many times I stepped on her toes at the Yule Ball," Neville chuckled.

"Really? Once at a party I was dancing with my friend Ernie MacMillan, and I kinda sorta accidentally knocked him into the punch bowl," Hannah giggled.

"No way," Neville laughed, his eyes wide.

"Ask him, I still don't think he ever quite forgave me," Hannah said.

Neville glanced across the room at Ernie dancing with his girlfriend, Hannah's best friend Susan Bones. "I bet Susan's never knocked him into the punch bowl," he teased.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Shut up Longbottom," she snapped jokingly.

Neville smiled nervously. "So...shall we dance then?" he offered.

"If you're not afraid of getting wet," Hannah smirked.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me," Neville grinned mischeviously.

"Deal," Hannah smiled.

Neville gently pulled her closer to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. Hannah grasped his dark blue dress shirt as they started gently swaying to the music. "I-If you wanna put your head against me...I-I wouldn't mind," Neville stammered.

Hannah nodded and gently rested the side of her face against his chest. She mumbled something that Neville couldn't quite comprehend. Neville grinned and pulled her even closer against him. There seemed to be some sort of unspoken understanding between the two as they slowly rocked back and forth holding eachother.

Finally, the song ended. Hannah looked up at Neville. "That was nice," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Neville agreed.

"Er...Neville?" Hannah looked very unsure of herself.

"You okay, Hannah?" Neville cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes. I just wanted to say that this is the-" but she didn't finish because Neville planted a big, sloppy, wet kiss right on her lips. Hannah didn't object to this and allowed it to continue for Merlin knew how late into the night.

To Neville, Hannah Abbott was special, and she always would be.

To Hannah, Neville Longbottom was special, and he always would be.

Now there would be no breaking them apart, they were Nevannah for life.


End file.
